


in your bedroom under your covers

by colazitron



Series: Femmeslash February 2017 [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Self-Acceptance, Sexual Experimentation, sexuality exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Eva and Noora have started seeing each other. Vilde is definitely not overly interested in that development or how two girls... Anyway. She's not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asia117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up in my head and am sharing it purely for entertainment reasons.

Vilde's not really sure how it happens, but somehow she's the first to know.

When William decides to move to London to work with his father in the summer, Noora doesn't show up at his going away party, and William spends the whole night grumpy. Eva isn't there either, and Vilde's not sure if those two things are related, but somehow Penetrator Chris seems to be hooking up with even more girls than he usually does. Or maybe Vilde just hasn't really been paying all that much attention to it before now.

Anyway, Noora doesn't show, and neither does Eva, which isn't all that surprising. Sana had said that Noora probably wouldn't come, and where Noora went, Eva went. Or didn't go, in this particular case.

It leaves a strange taste in Vilde's mouth, the thought of how close Noora and Eva are. Not because she's jealous or anything, she has Chris! Chris is arguably her best friend. They've been friends since middle school after all. But Noora and Eva are so _obviously_ closer to each other than they are the rest of their group. It's just not good for the dynamic. They might have started as a Russ bus, but they were friends now. They should all get along equally well with each other.

(Granted, Vilde doesn't really get along as well with Sana as she does the other three, but Sana is… mean.  It's not Vilde's fault. )

Anyway, that's not even where she finds out, it's just when she notices that Eva and Noora have gone back to being as attached to each other as they were last fall. It makes sense, Vilde supposes. Eva was going through a lot with Jonas then, and William is leaving Noora. Sure, technically she broke up with him, but he's leaving. He asked her to go to London with him, and she stayed! In Oslo! When she could've been in London with William!

It's not unreasonable to assume that maybe Noora's a lesbian after all.

What she definitely didn't expect was for Noora and Eva to glance at each other and share a secret smile.

“Vilde… we've not told anyone this yet,” Noora says, looking at her in that way that Vilde sometimes doesn't like, because she's not a child! She doesn't need Noora to explain the world to her! Not in that tone of voice.

“We've started seeing each other,” Eva says.

Vilde can't do anything but stare for a long time. There's a complicated reaction happening in her stomach that's making her flush and her hands cold and also makes her want to turn away and pretend it's not happening, but she stays rooted to the spot and smiles an uncomfortable smile at her. Noora's gaze is sharp, waiting for her reaction, but Eva smiles that kind smile at her, the one Vilde has always liked best, the one that reminds her of the girl who asked if she was alright when she found her crying in the toilets.

“That's wonderful,” she finally says. “I'm so glad you're happy. Both of you.”

Eva grins at her and pulls her into a hug that makes Vilde heat from the inside out, starting deep in her belly and spreading to the high points of her cheeks. When Noora joins the hug with a quiet “thanks, Vilde” Vilde burrows into the space between their bodies to hide her face and doesn't think about their soft breasts pressed against hers, their arms around her, and the way she can smell that spicy, adult perfume Noora always wears.

She's never noticed these things before, so why should she now?  She shouldn't.

  


Vilde doesn't know if they tell the others after that, but their demeanour towards each other around them doesn't change. If she's being honest, Vilde sometimes forgets that they're even seeing each other.

(If she's being very honest, sometimes she lies awake and stares at the ceiling and… wonders. If they really are together. What that changed for them. What they do with each other. Noora was with William until so recently! At least Vilde thought so? How can she have moved on so quickly? And with Eva? How do they even…?)

Like at this particular mid summer party. Vilde's had a few too many glasses of wine, and Eva shines brightly – her laugh, her sparkly hair band, the sweat on her skin in the lights. Vilde is somehow still used to it, so she leans in for a kiss, but Eva turns away.

“No, babe,” she says. With a laugh, but also firmly. It's only when Noora, who's standing _right there_ , looks at her with something that's amusement but also a little something else that Vilde is too flustered to place, that Vilde remembers.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry!” she splutters and turns around.

  


She's not sure how that encounter makes her notice her own behaviour, but she suddenly realises that she keeps staring at every point of contact between Eva and Noora. Maybe it's because she's now noticing Noora catch her look. Vilde just can't help it though! It's like her eyes are hardwired to zoom in on the cheek Eva rests on Noora's shoulder, the hand she lays on her thigh, the way they link elbows, the way their toes sometimes touch when they whisper into each other's faces with those giddy smiles on.

Vilde can't help it.

(She can't stop thinking about… how. How do they…? She googled it, once, but all that came up was a load of porn and she didn't dare click on it.)

  


Noora and Eva do tell Sana and Chris at some point, and their behaviour towards each other slowly changes along with it. They hold hands now. They kiss hello and goodbye. They lean into each other like it's as easy as breathing. They make out at parties.

And Vilde. Vilde… can't look away.

  


It's at Eva's end-of-summer party at her house, guests spilling out into the backyard, that Noora confronts her about it.

“Is there anything you want to know, Vilde?” she asks.

Vilde flushes and her eyes focus on the ground by her feet instead of the way Eva and Noora's lips tangle up together when they kiss.

“I'm sorry,” she says, meekly. She didn't mean to watch, she just… did.

“Vilde… it's okay to be curious,” Noora says then, in that careful tone she sometimes uses. It makes Vilde look up, because surely it's at least a little wrong to watch your friends hook up?

“If you're wondering…” Noora says, and Vilde suddenly gets it.

Shaking her head furiously, she says, “What? No! I'm not-- I'm not--”

“Vilde, there's nothing wrong with it,” Noora interrupts her gently.

“No, I know! Of course not!” Vilde says. She doesn't think there's anything wrong with them at all! They're wonderful friends and wonderful people and Vilde is glad they have such a wonderful time together!

“There's nothing wrong with it if it's a little more personal for you, either,” Noora goes on, and Vilde looks down at the ground again.

“It's okay if you're curious,” Noora repeats.

Vilde doesn't say anything, and that's when Eva wraps an arm around her side and squeezes her in a gentle hug. Vilde can't help leaning into it.

“What Noora is trying to very politely insinuate, Vilde, is that we wouldn't mind helping you out if you were… curious,” she says. “Show you how it's done.”

When Vilde looks up at her with wide eye, Eva is grinning and waggling he eyebrows at her, silly.

“You… what?” she says, mind wiped blank.

“You're a very pretty girl, Vilde, and you're our friend. If you wanted to just… experiment, then…” Noora says, waving a hand through the air in some vague catch-all motion. “Then we'd like to help you out.”

Vilde doesn't say anything, but she can't look away from Noora's cherry red lipstick smudged around Eva's lips either, and when Eva slowly leans in for a kiss, she lets it happen.

She more than lets it happen. She lets Eva's tongue into her mouth, and she lets Noora press up against her back. She lets tiny little sounds escape from her mouth, and she lets Noora take her hands and put them on Eva's shoulders. Lets her guide her hands along Eva's arms and up her sides. Lets her make her press them to Eva's breasts. Let's the soft firmness of them fill up her mind and lets her head fall backwards against Noora's shoulder.

“We should take this to my room,” Eva says, and Vilde lets them take her there. Let's them take _her_.

(She learns a lot about how Noora and Eva work that night. She learns the sound Noora makes when Eva puts her mouth between her legs, and the curve of Eva's spine when her back comes up off the bed when Noora pushes her fingers into her. She learns what Noora's sex tastes like on Eva's tongue and what Eva's tastes like on Vilde's own. She learns the goosebumps on Noora's arm when Eva shows her how to touch her, and she learns the shiver inside her own skin when Noora and Eva turn their collective attention on her.

She learns a lot that night.)

  


When they start their second year and Vilde starts kosegruppa, there's a cute first year with short brown hair and bright eyes who shows up. And Vilde has learned enough that she recognises the fluttering in her belly. She's learned enough to think that maybe she'll even do something about it.

  


** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me things for Femmeslash February on my [tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
